United States Presidential Election, 2040 (VGC)
The United States Presidential Election 2040 was the 64th quadrennial Election. It was held on November 6th, 2040. DEMOCRATIC PRIMARY: Governor Chelsea Clinton of New York was the expected frontrunner for years, in April of 2039 she announced her campaign for the presidency. Polls originally showed a easy Clinton win since there was no other serious competition. But then on May 3rd 2039, Senator Vincent Caminneci of Iowa officially announced his run for the presidency. Many in the Clinton Campaign brushed him off as a young and inexperienced Senator who won't get even 10 states, but he was focused on proving them wrong. Caminneci was 36 when he announced his campaign, and was still a first term Senator who was elected in 2034 from a surprise victory. But he wasn't completely unknown as he spoke at the 2036 Democratic National Convention and got very positive reception. Many Progressive groups started to form around Caminneci when he announced his campaign, this frustrated the Clinton Campaign at first but then they calmed down and simply put it as another attempt to get an anti-establishment candidate on the top of the Democratic ticket. Caminneci strongly rebutted that claim and said that he is not running against the party and it's elite but running for president of the United States and questioned how they can't understand that. Many months went by before the Primaries officially began, and the Clinton Campaign was shocked when, at the Iowa Caucus, Caminneci won with over 80% of the vote, making him the official frontrunner.Then went the primaries for New Hampshire, Nevada, and South Carolina. At the SC primary, Clinton won and Caminneci landed at a farther than wanted 2nd place, this caused the Caminneci Campaign to set up a massive campaign cruise through the Southern Super Tuesday states to get the Black Vote. This payed off as Caminneci started to get major Endorsements from African-Americans and polled much better in the South. However, Early Voting had been happening for a while then and it only helped with People who voted on Election Day. Caminneci got a big majority of the Super Tuesday states, Caminneci got giant wins in Caucus states like Washington, Hawaii, Utah, and Colorado, and major upsets in Delaware, Georgia, and Virginia. While Clinton won only southern states with mostly white populations like Arkansas, Tennessee, and West Virginia (Exception was Alabama). Caminneci also got northern victories in Vermont and Massachusetts, and Midwestern Victories in Minnesota, Wisconsin, and Indiana. The race quickly came down down to Caminneci and Clinton, both fighting hard even though Caminneci had the clear advantage in Delegates, Popular Votes, and State Count. One of the most surprising primaries was New Jersey, a state the Clinton Campaign was always expected to win and proudly put New Jersey as a Presumptive victory, was won by Caminneci easily in a landslide margin. New Jersey was his birth state and he used that to his advantage along with his Italian roots. The Clinton Campaign had a meeting for a serious discussion on whether to end their campaign for the presidency. They eventually decided at the last minute to keep campaigning. A week later Clinton was able to win Pennsylvania by 50% - 49% margin against Caminneci, the first and only Upset win for the Clinton Camp. Caminneci won the Puerto Rico Primary and went on towards the final Primaries on June 12: Illinois, New York, Florida, Texas, and California. Caminneci easily won Illinois and got a bigger than expected win in Florida. Meanwhile Clinton got an easy win in Texas and an extremely tough time of holding the lead in her home state of New York and eventually won by only 2%. The big prize was California, From as soon as the polls closed all the way through the week, Caminneci and Clinton were in a virtual tie. Finally, the media projected Vincent Caminneci the Presumptive Democratic Nominee for President of the United States. A few days later, Caminneci officially won the California Primary on June 15, Clinton then suspended her campaign and endorsed Caminneci. The Democratic National Convention happened in Phoenix, Arizona. Caminneci was officially nominated along with his Running Mate Senator Patrick Murphy of Florida. Each night had their own theme each playing off Caminneci's slogan: Progress, Forward. Night 1: Together, Forward Night 2: Working, Forward Night 3: Equality, Forward Night 4: America, Forward Ticket: Vincent Caminneci and Andrew Gillum Hashtags: #ProgressForward #CaminneciGillum Category:Elections Category:Politics Category:USA